E0S1 Pilot
Shows Trey, Jacob, and Louisa driving home. Trey:Hey Mommy? Louisa:Yes? Trey:When we get home, can Cheyenne come play video games with me and Jacob? Louisa:I guess. Trey:Thank you! The camera cuts to the outside of Cheyenne's house. Trey:knocks on door Show time card, accompanied by Jacob with a bad french accent. Jacob:FouRTy SecOnds La-'' '''COUGH COUGH COUGH God, that's the last time I'm doing that JEEZ!!'' While Jacob coughs, he pulls the time card off the screen, showing that he's in his room, with Trey and Cheyenne behind him. Jacob: (turns around) Oh hi mark I MEAN hey Trey, hey Cheyenne! Cheyenne:So I guess you guys are gonna set up the Switch now? Trey:Probably. The camera cuts to a later time, with the gang playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trey and Cheyenne are their Mii fighters, and Jacob is playing as Snake. With only one enemy left, and the lucky occasion that each have a home run bat, They decide to do a 3 hit combo with them. Trey:Okay, so you guys remember how to do a smash attack? Jacob and Cheyenne: YES TREY. Trey:Okay, jeez! They get into the perfect positions and... Jacob on the bottom hits the CPU! Cheyenne in the middle hits it again! And Trey finishes it off with a final blow!!! T, J, and C: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! But then, all of a sudden... Trey and Jacobs Stuffed Animals:OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The gangs celebration came to a sudden stop as they turned around, showing all of the stuffed animals standing, except for the massive frog one, who everyone called "Huge Froggy". Jacob:W-What the heck?! Trey:Did you just t-t-talk??!? Cheyenne:Guys what going on??? The animals started simultaneously started bellowing out with responses. Feminine Voice: So, you finally figured it out? High Male Voice: Don't worry guys! It'll be okay!! They turn to reveal Annie and George, Trey and Jacob's Cats. Cheyenne:OH MY GOD. YOU TALK TOO?!?! BB and Willis, Trey and Jacob's OTHER cats walk in. BB:Yeah, I knew this day would come... Willis: Just shut up and deal with it! BB bopped Willis on the head. Trey: '''WHAT IS GOING ON??!!!!!??!?!? -INTRO- Annie: Okay look, let us explain. (Shows L A T E R in a peculiar manner) George: So now you're caught up! Jacob: But what about them? He points to the stuffed animals. George:Oh yeaaaaah! we don't know. Jacob:Great. After an awkward silence... Trey:Wait. A. Second. (Puts hands on Jacob's Shoulders) JACOB! Jacob:What Trey? Trey:I JUST REALIZED! Jacob:What Trey? Trey:OUR CATS AND STUFFED ANIMALS CAN TALK OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD WE CAN FINALLY DO SOMETHING WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob:Yeah, I got that Trey. Cheyenne: So... what now? Trey: We could play video games! Cats and Stuffed Animals: WE DON'T HAVE THUMBS. Trey responds with a heartbroken face. Jacob: They could watch us play! Trey:Works for me! The camera cuts to an outside shot of Trey and Jacob's house. It's about evening. We then see Cheyenne walking home. Cheyenne:BYE TREEEEY!!!!! BYE JACOOOOOB!!!!! Faint Voices:BYE!!! At about 7:30 PM Louisa:So you kitties can actually talk? Cats:YEP! Tony:Nice. Louisa:Could you understand us the whole time? BB:Well DUH! Annie:Well anyway, where's Trey and Jacob? Louisa:Upstairs, watching a movie. Annie:Okay! I'm gonna go be with them for a bit! (Runs off) George: Ooo! Technology! Count me in! (Runs off) Willis: Hmph! Like I'm gonna let THEM go watch a movie without me! (Runs off) BB:Uhhhhhh...? (Walks away) Shows Louisa and Tony sitting on the couch, alone. Louisa: ... Tony: ... Louisa: ...What now? Tony: I don't know. A pilot would usually be over by now. Louisa: I know right? I mean- Wait pilo-- CREDITS ROLL Category:Season 1